In recent years, a traditional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) as the LCD is advantageous in its small size, light weight, high display quality, and the like. A picture displayed by a liquid crystal panel in the liquid crystal display is constituted by a plurality of pixels arranged in arrays, each pixel is usually composed of sub-pixels displaying a respective color respectively, and a brightness displayed by each sub-pixel is determined together by the brightness of a backlight module of the liquid crystal display and a greyscale of the sub-pixel of the liquid crystal panel. In an existing driving method of the liquid crystal display, a most common method is: maintaining a fixed brightness by using the brightness of the backlight module; driving a liquid crystal in each sub-pixel of the liquid crystal panel to rotate by using a greyscale voltage of a different size respectively according to input image data, so as to determine light transmittance (i.e. the brightness) of the respective sub-pixel through a rotation angle of a liquid crystal molecule, thus achieving a purpose of greyscale display and imaging.
With development of a liquid crystal display technique, a 2D1G technique is proposed in order to solve a color bias problem of the liquid crystal display. The so-called 2D1G technique divides the sub-pixel in the liquid crystal panel into a primary sub-pixel area and a secondary sub-pixel area. A data signal (i.e. a greyscale voltage) is applied to the primary sub-pixel area and the secondary sub-pixel area of the sub-pixel so as to make the sub-pixel to display a corresponding greyscale, thereby performing imaging. However, after dividing each sub-pixel into the primary sub-pixel area and the secondary sub-pixel area, the number of data lines for applying the data signal will be doubled, which significantly reduces an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal panel, thereby affecting a transmission rate.